SmPC28
is the 28th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 417th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. Synopsis Miyuki entered the class and found Nao being a scary cat after reading some ghost stories the night before. Miyuki also admitted she is not very good with ghost stories either. Akane suggested they go and explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. Majorina also read the same book and she hatched a plan to get Bad End energy from humans. The girls were walking to the opposite block of their school when Majorina overheard their conversation. She then used two Aka balls to create trouble for the girls. The girls stop at the music room and according to the story, the piano played by itself at night. Miyuki and Nao were pushed to the room to investigate. They checked the piano and the piano really played itself. They ran out of the room to tell the others but they don't believe it.(It was Majorina playing the piano in reality) The next story was the mirror near the staircase where people got sucked into another world. Miyuki and Nao were again send to check it out and saw a shadow appearing in the mirror. They ran out quickly and again the others didn't believe them. They went to the arts room however this time Miyuki and Nao insisted everyone entered the room and they started looking around. Majorina was in one of the pictures and she scared them away. They run down the hallway and realised they are trapped in an old school building. Nao suddenly remember the woman is Majorina which it is supposed to be one of her spell-Majorina Time. She appeared in front of the girls and they couldn't recognize her. But the spell ran out and she reverted to her old form. She then began to suck Bad End energy from the students outside and the girls transformed. The floor started to move by itself and several mini blue-nosed Akanbes appeared, scaring Cure Happy and Cure March. Both of them began to panic and started running all over the place. The others tried to stop them and they didn't realise they are inside the Super Akanbe's body which has used the school building as it's host. They managed to find an opening and escaped to the open. The girls realised what happened and furthermore the Super Akanbe is unable to move due to it's weight. They transformed to Princess Form and defeated the Super Akanbe and retrieved four new decors. After Majorina retreated, the girls walked back home and talked about their experience. Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tuition which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts... Major events *Girls can now get four Decors from one Super Akanbe at a time, without using new Attacks has been revealed. Trivia *This is first Episode which has over five Akanbes, normal, blue nosed, yellow nosed, green nosed, mini, Super or Hyper Akanbes. *Two Super Akanbe balls can create over twenty blue nosed Akanbes at a time. *This is the third Episode where Some of the Cures were trapped inside an Akanbe, others are Episode 14 and Episode 25. *This is the third episode to feature the Akanbe eyecatch, and the first to feature the Akanbe eyecatch with the new style of Eyecatch. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akanbe Gallery smile28.scaredtotally.jpg|Ghost reactions SmPc28.mini.akan.png|Some of this episodes Akanbes. wall_smile_28_1_s1.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 28 wallpaper Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes